Descendencia
by Aiko-dark-chan
Summary: Pein tiene un plan para tener el poder maximo, pero involucra a Itachi y a Deidara, que pasará cuando éstos se den cuentan que fueron victimas de un engaño, ¿podrá itachi enamorar a Deidara?
1. Chapter 1

Descendencia

**Descendencia **

Era de madrugada y todos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto uno, un líder, un asesino.

Se encontraba encerrado en un cuarto lleno de libros, se le podría llamar una mini biblioteca, estaba buscando un libro desesperadamente, rebuscando por toda la habitación, hasta que encontró un libro, viejo y empolvado, la portada era negra y en el centro tenía el símbolo del uchiha

-al fin lo encontré – dijo el hombre

Buscó entre sus ropas y sacó una llave muy peculiar pero algo vieja, la metió en la cerradura del libro, encajó perfectamente y el libro se abrió.

Comenzó a leer las paginas uno a uno, con sumo cuidado, hasta que llegó a la pagina, justamente por la mitad, se detuvo.

-así que la 5ª generación – sonrió y siguió leyendo

Se detuvo 2 páginas después

-así que eso es lo que tengo que hacer para obtener el poder máximo - dijo sonriendo, pero esta sonrisa era de pura maldad

Satisfecho por lo que había encontrado se fue a descansar

Al día siguiente…

Había encontrado un plan para capturar al kyubi, por lo que Pein hizo una reunión

-vamos a capturar al kyubi, no podemos perder más tiempo – dijo el lider – esto es lo que vamos a hacer, deidara y sasori, distraerán a sasuke, he oído que está en el bosque del chakra con el kyubi, lo separarán e itachi y kisame irán por el kyubi. Entendido?

-hai – respondieron todos

-bien saldrán en 1 hora –dijo desapareciendo

Los 4 encargados de esa misión fueron a prepararse y en 1 hora partieron rumbo al bosque del chakra en busca del kyubi.

½ hora después sasuke y naruto fueron separados y ahora pelean con 2 asesinos de rango S

Sasuke trataba de acabar lo más rápido posible contra Deidara y sasori para ir a ayudar a Naruto contra itachi, pero con Deidara y sus bombas y sasori y sus marionetas era bastante difícil.

Por otro lado con naruto, éste peleaba contra itachi y kisame, pero le era muy difícil ya que el uchiha utilizaba su mangekyo

Deidara y sasori trataba de enfrentar a sasuke y retenerlo para darle más tiempo a itachi y kisame para que lograran por fin la captura del kyubi.

Sin embargo el plan fue un fracaso ya que konoha envió a 6 ambus liderados por kakashi y sakura, quienes los obligaron a retirarse.

-demonios, fracasamos de nuevo, tendré que hacer lo que me dice el libro, la 5ª generación de los uchiha – dice par sí mismo.

Pein manda a llamar al uchiha, quien estaba descansando en su cuarto

Al llegar…

-debido a que últimamente estamos fracasando en la captura del kyubi, no podemos darnos el lujo de que en cualquiera de estas misiones perdamos a algun miembro, y menos a ti quienes posees el sharingan, por eso debes de tener un hijo – dijo pein

-hmp – dijo itachi un poco sorprendido, en que estaba pensando su lider, tener un hijo él, con quien? Se preguntaba itachi

-no podemos arriesgarnos a que una persona de afuera sepa nuestra ubicación, asi que tienes que ser alguien de akatsuki – dijo pein como si leyera sus pensamientos

-la unica mujer en akatsuki es konan, por favor con ella no – pensaba itachi

-como sé que no te llevas bien con konan, tendría que ser otra persona, pero como no hay otra mujer tendrá que ser un hombre – dijo pein sorprendiendo a itachi

-un hombre?? – no pudo evitar preguntar itachi

-si – respondio pein

-quien – pregunto sorprendido itachi

-el único hombre q puede procrear aquí es deidara – respondió

-hmp – sabia que deidara era un poco raro, pero no tanto como para que pueda procrear, con razón su cara tan femenina – pensaba itachi

-tendrás que enamorarlo, conquistarlo hasta que se te entregue y salga embarazado, pero ten cuidado que deidara no sepa de que estas jugando con él ni este plan – dijo pein ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones

-hai – respondió itachi

La sola idea de llevarse a deidara a la cama era sumamente excitante para él, aunque no sabía porque.

Después de aquella conversación Itachi comenzó a idear su plan de conquista sobre Deidara.

CONTINUARA!!

Espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo de Descendencia

Espero con ansias su reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Capi 2: Plan de conquista **

Al días siguiente el líder les había dado "libre" para que entrenaran y a Itachi que comenzara con su plan de conquista xD

Deidara se encontraba con sasori practicando más bien entrenando sus nuevos jutsus, sin saber de las miradas que le mandaban Itachi

Éste estaba pensando en su plan de conquista, debido a que no era una persona muy… romántica, no supo que hacer, y sin querer preguntarle a sus "compañeros" cómo seducir a una persona (por su orgullo ¬¬) se dirigió a la biblioteca de la cueva a buscar "información" acerca de cómo conquistar a alguien

Llegó 10 minutos después a la entrada de la gran biblioteca y con paso muy decidido empujó la gran puerta de madera con marcas raras, entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto por alguien.

Itachi no supo hasta ese momento, que no tenía mucha paciencia buscando cosas y la razón fue porque pasó más de 3 horas tratando de encontrar el dichoso libro, y quien no se tardaría si la biblioteca contenía más de 200 libros, aunque al final pudo encontrarlo en un rincón muy apartado de la biblioteca.

Ese libro era muy raro, en la portada tenía un corazón con alas, una imagen muy rara en opinión de Itachi, ya que no tenía titulo, sólo la palabra _"AMOR" _y eso no se le podía tomar con un título cierto?

Abrió el libro con tranquilidad, leyó las primeras páginas del libro y se dio cuenta que más que un libro de AMOR, parecía más un libro de instrucciones, ya que todo estaba muy detallado, pero mejor para él, pensó.

Siguió leyendo el libro hasta que encontró lo que había estado buscando: _"CÓMO ENAMORAR A UNA PERSONA SIN QUE ÉSTE SE DIERA CUENTA DE TU IDENTIDAD" _Itachi sonrió, ahora Deidara era todo suyo. (Itachi es muy posesivo ne??)

Leyó con sumo cuidado las palabras escritas en ese libro, memorizándolas para saber luego cómo seducir a Deidara.

1 hora después de terminar de leer ese "capítulo" suspiró, no le quedaba de otra que hacer lo que decía ese libro. Se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado y se dirigió al estante donde lo había tomado.

Antes de llegar a ponerlo en su sitio, dudo un poco, no permitiría que alguien leyera ese libro, ya que ahora que lo había encontrado era prácticamente de su propiedad.

Miró el libro y luego la gran biblioteca, buscando un lugar apropiado para esconder el libro, sonrió cuando encontró el lugar ideal, en ese lugar nunca nadie lo va a encontrar, pensó Itachi y se apresuró en esconder aquel libro y salir de ahí antes que alguien venga, aunque casi nunca viene a la biblioteca pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Y escondiendo el libro se apresuró en salir de ahí, y mirando que no había nadie cerró la puerta de la biblioteca, dirigiéndose hacia fuera y entrenar un poco.

A fin de cuentas, tendría que esperar hasta la noche para poner en práctica su plan de conquista.

Itachi sonrió, de todas maneras lo que su líder le había dicho no era nada mal, Deidara era una persona sumamente sexy y no le desagradaba la idea de llevarlo a la cama.

Además estar leyendo ese libro no era para nada desagradable, a fin de cuentas ese libro era sumamente entretenido.

Itachi recordó lo que había leído en el índice:

"_CÓMO LLEVARSE A LA CAMA A UN COMPAÑERO"_

**CONTINUARÁ!!**

**Sorry!! **

**Perdónenme por no haber subido la conti en tanto tiempo**

**Es que me quitaron la pc y cuando me lo entregaron apenas hace unos días todo estaba formateado y se perdió todo lo que había escrito TT.TT **

**Gomenne mina**

**Y perdonen por ser tan cortito el siguiente capitulo prometo ser más largo **

**Bueno una aclaración: en el primer capitulo decía que el lider estaba buscando en una mini biblioteca y en este capitulo es una gran biblioteca, la razón es por que en el lugar donde estaba buscando Pein, era un lugar secreto sólo conocido por él, es como un cuarto secreto donde tenían las más secretas e importantes informaciones y el lugar donde Itachi estuvo si es una biblioteca, aquí es donde la gente viene a veces a "entretenerse" un poco cuando no hay misiones y no tienen ganas de entrenar.**

**A ver si me entienden u.u**

**Bueno espero poder actualizar pronto **

**Mata ne!!**

**Reviews si?? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capi 2: Planes simples **

Luego de pasar por la biblioteca y haber leído aquel fantástico libro, decidió ir a practicar un poco, de todas maneras, tendría que esperar hasta el anochecer para poner a prueba el primer plan de conquista que tenía en su mente.

Las horas pasaron rápidas en opinión suya, de todas maneras, se la pasó pensando en Deidara, y cómo sería tenerlo bajo suyo, gimiendo y rogando por más.

El día se fue y la noche llegó, como todos los integrantes de la organización Akatsuki, se fue a dormir, luego de cenar.

Para no levantar sospechas, esperó hasta las 3.30 de la madrugada, ya que esa hora era la más oscura.

Fue sigilosamente hasta el bosque y comenzó a cortar las flores más hermosas que encontraba, rogando interiormente que ninguno de sus compañeros se le ocurra salir a mitad de la noche a hacer algo y sorprenderlo a él, recolectando flores, a él… un uchiha.

Pasó 20 minutos hasta que terminó de recolectar las flores más hermosas que encontró, las juntó y las amarró juntas, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, regresó a los dormitorios, pero no con dirección al suyo, sino al de Deidara.

Entró sigilosamente esperando que aquel chico que pronto tendría, no estuviera despierto. Caminó silenciosamente y dejó las flores en la mesa de noche junto con una carta que él había escrito. Salió de la habitación con la misma delicadeza con la que había entrado y se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de dormir un poco, de todas maneras, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

Las horas pasaron y los primeros rayos de luz se vislumbraban, dándole a conocer a los miembros de la organización que ya eran hora de despertarse y levantarse.

En una pequeña habitación, llena de arcilla, un chico rubio despertaba lentamente. Y como todos los días lo primero que hizo fue voltear hacia su mesa de noche. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar unas hermosas flores, sus favoritas por no decir, al costado, reposando sobre su mesa de noche, con una pequeña tarjeta.

Sonrojado y con un poco de temor, tomó la tarjeta y la leyó:

"**Si tuviese un deseo, sería que siempre fueses lo primero que veo por la mañana al despertarme, y lo último que veo por la noche antes de dormirme."**

_De: Tu admirador secreto_

Se sonrojó fuertemente luego de leer aquellas palabras, acaso tenía un admirador secreto?, cómo podría ser posible si él era considerado como el miembro más raro de la organización…

Definitivamente no entendía nada, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su corazón, agradecía aquella persona, por hacerle sentir especial, hacía ya tanto tiempo que alguien le había regalado algo, realmente se sentía muy bien

Sonrió para sí mismo, y con cariño guardó aquella tarjeta anónima en el cajón de su mesa. Agarró aquellas flores y las puso en un florero con agua, no tendría porqué desperdiciar aquellas hermosas flores.

En aquella tarde, las cosas no estaban muy bien que digamos para Deidara.

-ponte serio! – decía sasori quien trataba de entrenar con su compañero, pero éste al no estar mentalmente no ayudaba mucho

-si lo estoy! – excusó Deidara

-si claro, en vez de entrenar estamos perdiendo el tiempo – gritó sasori

-… - Deidara no podía decir nada, ya que era real lo que había dicho su compañero, él no estaba mentalmente, ya que lo que estaba en ese momento en su conciencia era aquella persona que le había mandado flores.

-quien será? – se preguntó mentalmente Deidara

- al menos hazme caso cuando te hablo – decía furioso al ver que su compañero no le prestaba atención.

-… - pero Deidara no estaba mentalmente

-aggg!!, no sé porque sigo hablándote – dijo sasori retirándose

Minutos más tarde Deidara reaccionó al ver que su compañero ya no estaba, no le dio mucha importancia ya que de todas maneras, él no quería entrenar.

Pero lo que no sabía era que unos ojos negros como la noche, miraba entretenida aquella situación, en la que pasaba su futuro amante, y con una sonrisa casi invisible, se dirigió de nuevo a la biblioteca en busca de aquel libro que le parecía tan interesante, de todas maneras el plan daba resultado y tendría que esperar hasta la noche para hacer su próximo plan…

CONTINUARÁ!!

**Gomen!!**

**Perdonenme por haber dejado el fic hasta hoy!!**

**Es que estaba muy ocupada!! Mis notas bajaron!!**

**Y casi jalo en fisica T.T**

**pero ya que ahora estoy en vacaciones de 1 semana voy a trata de terminarlo en ese tiempo **

**y ya que ahora estoy un poco más inspirada que antes, tal vez tenga el proximo capitulo para mañana o pasado mañana nn que será más largo y además podrán saber un poco más sobre aquel libro y eso o es todo, Itachi hará algo más atrevido en los proximos capitulos**

**no se lo pierdan!!**

**Tal vez en 2 capis más habrá lemon **

**Bueno bye!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Planes algo más complejos**

Algo parecido sucedió los próximos días, Deidara despertaba con hermosas flores junto con hermosas palabras, al costado encima de su mesa de noche y él seguía sin saber quien era el responsable de dichas acciones.

-me siento algo raro, al recibir estas cosas – dijo para sí Deidara – de todas maneras no soy una chica

-pero pareces una – escuchó Deidara

**-**quien, quien está ahí – dijo Deidara sobresaltado, de todas maneras se suponía que estaba solo en su cuarto y no se esperaba compañía.

Pero sus preguntas sólo fueron escuchadas por el silencio, que en esos momentos era su única compañía

Las horas pasaron y la luna, salió siendo acompañada por las hermosas estrellas que acompañaban la noche haciéndola aún más hermosa de lo que ya estaba.

Deidara no podía dormir, seguía pensando en aquella persona que le regalaba esas cosas, las flores, las tarjetas, quien rayos iba a pensar eso de él. Esa era la pregunta mental de Deidara.

De pronto se escuchó el crujir de la puerta al abrirse, sin saber como reaccionar, cerró los ojos por el impulso, y se hizo el dormido.

Sintió como la persona, entraba silenciosamente al cuarto, Deidara puso sus sentidos en alerta esperando cualquier ataque de parte del "enemigo", sin embargo, lo único que se escuchó fue:

-_pronto serás mió, Deidara – decía la persona desconocida_

Deidara tuvo el impulso de levantarse, pero no podía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podía controlar su propio cuerpo. De pronto sintió como algo cálido, rozaba sus labios, algo dulce y muy cálido, aquel tipo lo estaba besando!!

Por dios… y lo peor es que LE ESTABA GUSTANDO!!

Inconscientemente se dejó besar, pero como todo comienzo tiene un final, cuando los labios de aquella persona dejaron los suyos, finalmente pudo retomar el control de su cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, tratando de ubicar al tipo que entró a su cuarto a escondidas y lo besó!!

Pero lo que encontró no fue más que oscuridad, frustrado quiso volver a dormirse, pero cayó en cuenta que había algo encima de su mesa de noche.

Lo cogió y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Era las flores que todas las mañanas encontraba y además una caja de chocolates!!

Cogió la tarjeta que siempre estaba al costado y la leyó:

"**No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Que difícil es dejar de quererte. Deseo besarte, abrazarte, amarte"**

_De: tu admirador secreto_

Ahora ya no había más dudas, aquel tipo que lo besó era la persona que le había estado enviando regalos, pero el problema era descubrir ¿Quién era? Y ¿por qué hacía todo esto? Acaso aquel tipo quiere tener alguna relación con él, se preguntaba mentalmente

Y entre preguntas, buscando respuestas y posibles soluciones finalmente se quedó dormido.

Algunos días había ya pasado desde que aquel tipo besó a Deidara, y todas las noches éste aparecía y lo besaba, pero parecía que Deidara no podía moverse, por algún hechizo o jutsu, éste no podía moverse, y para cuando puede al fin moverse, aquel tipo, ya no está.

Era la tarde, y Deidara se encontraba entrenando, pero su mente no estaba en aquellos momentos, su mente se encontraba junto con la persona que secretamente amaba, aquella persona que ni siquiera sabía quiien era, pero que había logrado conquistar su corazón mediante regalos, poemas y besos inocentes.

Frustrado al reconocer sus sentimientos se dirigió hacia su habitación al saber que su entrenamiento no iba a servir ya que su mente no estaba presente.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se encontró una sorpresa, en su cama, había unos chocolates en forma de corazones, junto con una caja de música y una rosa roja.

Sorprendido y enamorado, se dirigió hacia su regalo del día (xD) buscó por todos lados la tarjeta hasta hallarla, sin ser consciente, su corazón buscaba a "aquel tipo"

Leyó la tarjeta y se sonrojó a más no poder. La tarjeta decía así:

**Ojala que sepas cuanto te deseo **

**Que en mis sueños siempre estas tu **

**Más hermoso que un ángel, mi ángel **

**Tus labios sonrojados suplican que te bese**

**Tan excitante, quiero escuchar de tus labios mi nombre **

_De: Tu admirador secreto_

Deidara no podía más necesitaba a aquel hombre que le hacía sentir especial, que le hacía sentir querido.

No dudó ni un segundo cuando pasó en su mente, aquel "plan" para obtener al hombre que amaba.

No esperaría más, quería saber quien era, o al menos estar junto a él, quererlo, amarlo y ser amado.

Cogió la caja de música y la abrió,. Al mismo tiempo que una música muy relajante y tranquilizante salía, comenzó a escuchar la música al mismo tiempo que comía aquellos chocolates.

Cómo sabía aquel tipo que le gustaba los chocolates??, si prácticamente ni siquiera él lo sabía??

CONTINUARÁ!!

Jeje

Lo prometido es deuda…

Jeje espero que les haya gustado,

No se preocupen en el proximo o en el pro-proximo capitulo xDDD va a ver lemon xDDD

Todavía no me decido xDDDDDD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado,

Lamento ser tan corto


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Plan de Deidara **

Las horas pasaron y la noche llegó, unas horas más y la madrugada también.

Deidara se puso nervioso, era la primera vez que se "enfrentaría" a su "enemigo", su corazón se agitaba, latía como 1000 por minuto, estaba realmente nervioso. No sabía que hacer, pero por amor todo se vale no??

Escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente, contuvo la respiración, esperando que aquella persona entrar, mas la puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar, nadie entró

Será posible que aquel tipo se haya dado cuenta?? – se preguntaba Deidara

Y cuando quiso dar un paso hacia delante, sus ojos fueron repentinamente tapados por una venda negra. .

El miedo lo dominó trató de librarse pero aquellos fuertes brazos se lo impedían, fue volteado bruscamente y antes de que podía hablar o gritar, el "agresor" lo cayó besándolo violentamente

Deidara lo reconoció ya que amaba sus besos, y lo "conocía" bien.

Correspondió al beso de inmediato. Minutos pasaron y querían seguir si no fuera porque la necesidad de respirar los separó. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos, bueno Deidara no porque están tapados xD.

La luna en ese momento, iluminó la habitación, aunque sea un poco, se pudo observar el rostro frió y serio de Itachi, pero como Deidara tenía los ojos vendados, no pudo ver quien era.

Itachi volvió a besarlo con pasión, con necesidad, mientras que una de sus manos, sujetaban las de Deidara cruzándolas en su espalda, y la otra tocaba los muslos de este.

Itachi dejó los labios de Deidara para pasarse a su blanco cuello. Mordiéndolo y besándolo dejando una marca grande y roja.

-ah!! – gemía Deidara

Itachi sonrió y subió a la oreja de Deidara, besándolo, mordiéndolo y dejando su cálido aliento en ella, haciendo estremecer aun más a Deidara.

-ah!! – gimió con más fuerza, cuando Itachi apretó su trasero con fuerza – qui… quien eres?? – preguntó Deidara

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de parte de Itachi, quien solo atinó a besarlo, mientras que la otra mano pasaba manoseando el cuerpo de Deidara, delineando la delgada contextura del rubio.

De pronto Deidara sintió como sus manos eran liberadas, y cuando tuvo consciencia de ello, se sacó rápidamente la venda que llevaba en sus ojos tapándole la visión, mas no pudo ver a nadie.

Enojado y frustrado a que su "agresor" lo dejara de esta manera, o sea, deseándolo y excitado, se tiró a la cama a "dormir" según él, que no era más que una mentira ya que no podía dormir sin soñar con su "agresor"

Las noches siguientes fueron iguales, Itachi entraba a la habitación de Deidara en la madrugada y sin importar dónde se ponga Deidara para tratar de verlo, Itachi siempre conseguía estar detrás de él para taparle los ojos. Para ellos 2, ya había sido una rutina, encontrarse a media noche.

Han pasado ya un mes desde que Pein le había encargado a Itachi la misión secreta de embarazar a Deidara y ese día precisamente lo había llamado para ver cómo iba su misión.

-cómo vas con tu misión? - preguntó pein

-no se preocupe, ya lo he enamorado, no tiene de que preocuparse – muy pronto tendrá ese heredero – decía Itachi

-eso espero Itachi, ahora ya puedes retirarte – finalizó pein

Itachi al salir de su "reunión" con pein, no supo que hacer, de todas maneras ya no se podía aguantar más, esa misma noche, haría suyo a Deidara, y como los embarazos nunca son de un día para otro, volverá todas las noches, hasta que consiga embarazarlo, pero eso era solo una fachada pues en su interior quería amar a Deidara, hacerlo suyo y marcarlo como su propiedad.

Sonrió recordando aquel libro que le había ayudado tanto, y sigilosamente se encaminó a la biblioteca en busca de aquel libro.

En menos de media hora, se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca leyendo el índice de su libro.

Aquel libro que había marcado como suyo, el primer día en que lo encontró.

Abrió sus ojos al leer uno de los subtítulos de aquel libro

(WTF) hasta el mismo Itachi se sorprendió, de lo que leyó…

Que diablos era ese libro que contenía tantas cosas no aptas para menores de 18 años??, quien rayos lo escribió?

Aunque para Itachi aquel libro era muy interesante, vio el subtitulo y leyó la página, la buscó y comenzó a leer.

_Posiciones para tener relaciones!! – repetía Itachi mentalmente_

Itachi leyó con mucho gozo aquel capitulo del libro que cuando terminó, estaba muy satisfecho y un poco excitado, pero eso lo guardaría para la noche con Deidara.

Había aprendido muchas cosas y quería hacer la prueba con Deidara.

-Veamos que tal funciona estos "consejos" – susurró Itachi.

Sonrió aun más, y salió de la biblioteca no sin antes esconder bien su libro, se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar un poco, de todas maneras, necesitaría mucha, pero mucha energía para esta noche… y además él mismo se encargaría de dejar a Deidara "fuera" y sin poder sentarse por lo menos 3 días…

Mientras tanto Deidara se mataba tratando de averiguar quien diablos era, quien lo besaba todas las noche, pero no conseguía saber quien era.

-Pein? Imposible, el líder jamás haría algo así – dijo mentalmente Deidara – mn… Tobi?, no creo, es demasiado infantil, Kisame? el animal? No se le ocurrirá hacer algo como eso – siguió pensando Deidara – mn… Itachi?? No creo, es demasiado frió, y además no tiene sentimientos - siguió pensando – sasori?? O.O , no puede ser o sí? – pensó Deidara

-agh!! No sé!! Quien demonios eres!! – gritó frustrado Deidara, sin saber lo que le espera esta noche

CONTINUARA!!

xDDDDDDD

bueno aquí tengo la conti

espero que les guste!!

Bueno el proximo capi es el lemon

Espero que me salga bien, xq últimamente no he estado muy inspirada para esta pareja xDDD

Espero poder terminar este fic xDD y empezar con los otros que tengo en mi mente

Bueno espero actualizar pronto nn

Kissuss!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Hoy te haré mío**

El sol se ocultaba lentamente, y muchos de los integrantes de la organización regresaban a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar.

En esta época tan rara y única, pues el líder les había dado unas "vacaciones", no tenían muchas misiones, son sólo pequeñas cosas las que tenían que hacer, asesinar a algún ninja, robar pergaminos, o atacar alguna aldea insignificante.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que su líder Pein, buscaba la forma de obtener el poder máximo, con la ayuda de Itachi y Deidara, obvio, sin que ellos lo sepan.

La noche cayó y la luna se encuentra en lo alto del cielo, iluminando la oscura noche, y la oscuridad que gobernaba en los corazones de todos.

Las horas pasaron y la madrugada llegó. Un hermoso chico de cabellos rubios se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, soñando con su amor secreto, un amor tan secreto… que ni siquiera él sabía, de quien se había enamorado, que irónico no?

El silencio de la noche reinaba el lugar, sin embargo, un pequeño sonido, interrumpió el silencio. Un sonido casi inaudible, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

Tal como la puerta se abrió, la puerta se cerró, pero esta vez con seguro, para que nadie interrumpiera sus intenciones de esta noche.

La oscuridad era lo único que se veía en aquella habitación, mas la cara del chico fue iluminada por la luz de la luna, al acercarse hacia la cama donde el chico rubio dormía placidamente.

La luz de la luna se vio reflejada en su rostro, un chico moreno de ojos negros y cabello negro. Un chico sin sentimientos ni emociones.

Mas una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y acercándose con paso lento hacia la cama, ató ambas manos del chico junto con la cabecera de la misma, y le vendó los ojos.

Su sonrisa se volvió macabra, una sonrisa igual al que un cazador acecha a su presa. Tan elegante como siempre, se subió a la cama, situándose encima de su presa.

Comenzó besándolo, tratando de meter su lengua en la suave cavidad del otro buscando aquella lengua que le encantaba, pero su dueño seguía sin responder.

Dejó aquella boca y se situó en su cuello y comenzó a darle pequeños besos, mordiscos, dejándolo con marcas rojas.

El chico que se encontraba debajo comenzó a gemir inconscientemente, al sentir como alguien besaba su oreja y más tarde, darle pequeños mordiscos en su cuello.

Siguió pensando que era un sueño, hasta que sintió como alguien le besaba su pecho, ya desnudo.

-abrió los ojos, mas sólo encontró oscuridad, quiso moverse, mas sus piernas y manos estaban atadas. Quiso hablar, pero unos tibios labios, sellaron los suyos, y no dejaron salir sonido alguno.

Aquellos besos, Deidara los reconoció al instante y correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad.

Itachi sonrió en medio del beso y se separó, respiró y después de unos segundos, volvió a buscar los labios de Deidara en un beso demandante y apasionado.

Así siguieron durante varios minutos, hasta que se les acabó el aire por completo.

Itachi bajó hasta el pecho de Deidara y comenzó a besar y morder los botoncitos sacando varios gemidos de parte de Deidara.

Minutos después todas las ropas, se encontraban regadas en el piso, teniendo el contacto piel a piel.

Itachi besaba cada rincón del cuerpo de Deidara, pero estaba ya impaciente para hacer suyo a Deidara, así que sin prepararlo lo penetró de una sola embestida, sacándole un profundo gemido de dolor, y unas lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos.

Itachi no pudo contenerse a mover en un interior tan cálido y estrecho como el de Deidara y comenzó a moverse, sin importar el dolor que le causaba a su rubio.

-detente!! Por favor!!! Me duele!!! – suplicaba Deidara tratando de sacarse las sogas que aprisionaban sus manos

Deidara lloraba y suplicaba que se parara, pero Itachi estaba tan concentrado en su propio placer, que no se daba cuenta del daño que provocaba.

Deidara gritaba de dolor, pero Itachi simplemente no escuchaba, pasaron 1 hora y Deidara simplemente no tenía más fuerzas para gritar, había suplicado que se detuviera, pero no lo escuchaba.

Unos minutos después sintió como su "agresor" terminaba dentro de él pero lo que siempre imaginó que se sentiría feliz y relajado, lo único que sintió fue el ser utilizado.

Sintió como su "agresor" salía de él, y se levantaba, mientras que él seguía amarrado a la cama y llorando.

A Itachi no le importó mucho, simplemente para él era una aventura, se vistió y se arregló y antes de salir de la habitación desató las sogas que sostenían a Deidara y lo dejó en la cama, llorando, sin un solo pensamiento de remordimiento.

CONTINUARA!!!

Gomen por la demora!!, mi máquina tenía virus y la fueron a reformatear!!

Además no sabía porqué pero he tenido poca inspiración

Y con todos los trabajos en el cole!!

u.u creo que nunca lo acabaré!! TT

espero que me comprendan!!

Kissusss


End file.
